Void of emotions
by Kutekit
Summary: Ever thought about why Sans hates promises? What about his long lost adopted sister? Will she come back? No, surely not, there is no way out of the void. (Maybe Angst? Romance? Comfort? Adventure? Who knows?) (I'll try my best to fulfill the humor part)
1. Outside is snow place to be

****EXTREMELY RECOMMEND PLAYING PACIFIST RUN AND KNOWING ABOUT THE GENOCIDE RUN FIRST. (I WOULD NEVER RECOMMEND PLAYING THE GENOCIDE RUN) By the by, Frisk will be a female in this, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Pacifist. I'm also going on the theory that W.D Gaster is Sans's and Papyrus's dad. 2 Oc's are in this, one is a name that I may use repetitively and don't have any connection at all (maybe). Who knows? I might do a gigantic cross over one day and they all meet because of that said Oc. Plus sorry if the perspective changes a bit. Also, my first Undertale fanfic, second fanfic overall. Probably a lot of ooc. Enjoy.**

 **SANS'S POINT OF VIEW **** A/N _majority_ _of the paragraph uses_ _he_ _or_ _him_ _as mention of Gaster_

Sans woke up with a sudden start, his eye flashing and lighting up the room. He decided from then on he wasn't going to sleep any time soon. He hopped to his feet and lazily left the room. Most of the monsters were still in the underground even though the barrier was broken. Nobody wanted to move too quickly. Sans yawned, even if he and Papyrus wanted to move he could just,'shortcut' the house to the surface. Sans was glad nobody raised questions about his so called _shortcuts._ If anybody asked a question about it he wouldn't know what to say. If they digged too deeply they might find… _him._ There was a person able to call _him_ 'dad' but Sans found it impossible. He was gone and forgotten and that was good, but, with his disappearance others disappeared too. People that knew him too well just disappeared into what Sans called "the void". The void was a gap in between time and space. _He_ wasn't too deep into the void, but _she_ was. _She_ was someone Sans once called _sister._

 _ **FRISK'S P.O.V.**_

Frisk awoke to Papyrus yelling at Sans to pick up his sock. She had camped at their house because Toriel and Asgore had a meeting with the Human Mayors of nearby towns. When she asked if they needed her ( cause she's the ambassador )they both of their faces flushed and said no, they also said they might be gone for a little less than a year. Later, after they left, Sans said if she paid him 5 gold he would tell her why they _really_ left. That was, an interesting day to say the least. The more you know you guess. When Frisk sat up she saw Sans sitting by her feet dozing off like he always did.

Papyrus was still yelling, "SANS! PICK UP YOUR SOCK OR ELSE THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HAVE TO MAKE YOU BY ATTACHING THE SOCK TO YOU AND THROWING YOU TO YOUR ROOM!" Sure enough, that is exactly what Papyrus did. Somehow the door opened when it was closed before throwing Sans, but she decided not to doubt it. The day was rather uneventful, Alphys and Undyne took a trip to Japan, Mettaton had work, Asgore and Toriel were...y'know where, and Papyrus wanted a… "GAME NIGHT TONIGHT" Pap shouted before Frisk could finish her thoughts.

"Okay!" Sans and Frisk replied. Though Sans was more of a groan then a reply. He looked, tired. Not like a child after playing but an elder after their life. Then again she had no idea how old Sans really was, he may be an elder after a long and adventurous life. Honestly, to Frisk, it didn't matter, she considered him her friend no matter what. Sans was walking down the stairs as he plopped once again next to Frisk. Frisk sat up and waited for Papyrus to join them. When Papyrus finally came over (Sorry, monopoly, jenga, clue, 221 baker street, left center right, and Paps favourite Candy land) with a bunch of board games. He also had a gamecube and some controllers to play Super Smash Bros and Mario Party 5. Needless to say, we had a great time. Around 3:00 in the morning we all decided we should probably get some sleep. Sans went to his room and so did Pap. I was left on the couch to sleep.

When I eventually fell into a deep slumber I had dreams, no, nightmares of dust and death. I could hear clips of everyone's voices as they died. I saw one at the end, that was the one to shatter my heart the most. Sans. Sans had died. I had seen the whole fight, he, he _hated_ me. Sans eye was glowing blue and yellow as he talked about how I was a Dirty Brother Killer? It hit me, Sans was taking revenge on all the people I killed, but, I didn't kill anyone. Papyrus was in his room sleeping, not dead. Sans hasn't been angry at me, right? Sans had spared me, I ran toward him. I wanted to go back, to be in his arms. I wanted to say I hadn't killed anyone, I wanted to say that he was wrong. I never got the chance to even say a thing. Bones shot up from the ground and impaled me. The last words I heard before everything going black was: "Why should I give you mercy when you gave Papyrus none?!" He sobbed at Papyrus's name. I saw this fight over and over until Sans was finally dead. A slash through his torso was all it took to make the skeleton disappear. I cried his name, I wanted him to come back so I could say I was sorry, sorry for killing everyone. No one was there, just the dust of Sans. I walked over to his remains and curled up into his jacket. His dust was smudging on my face and arms but I didn't care. I just wanted him back. It became calm, silent besides my sobbing. When I looked down corridor I saw a child with rosy-red cheeks, a pale face, and what was a rather creepy smile. When the child looked up, her eyes glinted with a red malice. Her face started melting…

I woke up with a gasp, cold tears and sweat rolled down my face. I sat up, and when I did I saw a figure on the couch next to me. I screamed but the figure put a gloved hand over my mouth. It was Sans and his face was inches from mine.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong? You look pretty _rattled_ to me." Sans chuckled at his pun. I didn't giggle, I didn't laugh, all I did was cry as I clung onto Sans jacket and pulled him closer. His arms wrapped around me and made me sit up. "Hey kid, what's wrong?"

"Sans? Are, are you mad at me? Do you hate me?" I choked out these words. Afraid of his answer.

"Of course not kiddo, you freed us, you broke the barrier!" Sans had added something, but she didn't hear it. She was glad he didn't hate her though.

"What are you doing up Sans?" Frisk asked. After all it had scared her half to death to see him on the couch with her.

"Jus' a nightmare." He said calmly. How did he deal with it? She looked up at him, the area around her eyes were red and she hiccuped, as she did, more tears streamed down her face. She looked away, she didn't want to look at the face of the person she just brutally murdered. Sans was, however, her only comforter so she snuggled closer to him and dug her face into his jacket. He just smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"How do you deal with nightmares?" Frisk mumbled through his jacket. She heard him laugh. What was he laughing at?

"F-frisk th-that tickled!" He tried to swallow the laugh. Frisk remembered that she literally talked _into_ him. Her voice must have vibrated his ribs or something. She giggled at his ticklishness and she wanted to see if he would laugh more if she tickled him. After all, his laugh may let her forget about the nightmare. His laugh was always contagious to her. Sans beat her to her plan. He wiggled his gloved fingers at her sides making her burst with laughter. She squirmed to try and get out of his grasp. When she couldn't get out she decided to tickle Sans back. They fell off the couch onto the floor. Frisk sat on Sans's belly triumphantly. Suddenly, Sans snatched up Frisk and made her into a human burrito with her blanket. "So, what did ya' dream about?" Sans asked as he lay her down and tucked her in with another blanket.

"SANS, TINY HUMAN, QUIET DOWN DOWN THERE AND GO TO SLEEP!" Pap yelled from his room. They laughed quietly as he erupted from his room and shouted at them to stop laughing.

"O- *snort* -kay Pap." Sans managed to talk without letting out the full amount of laughter that was in his throat (?). Papyrus sighed and walked back into his room. Sans turned back to me, expecting an answer for his question earlier.

 **SANS'S P.O.V.**

A sad face crept over Frisk as she looked at me. It was as if she was looking at a completely different me. "It-it was, you-" Frisk started to cry again. I wiped away her tears and urged her to tell me. "You killed me over and over. You kept saying I had killed everyone. I tried to tell you that I was innocent when you spared me, but I was impaled. I kept trying to kill you, I-I didn't want to, my body was moving on it's own, I couldn't control the knife and you died and-and" after that I couldn't understand Frisk because she was jumbling her words together.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here kay? That's over and I wouldn't ever hurt you." I almost continued and said, _unless you kill an innocent person, then you're dead meat._ I didn't though because, as true as it was, I didn't think it would help the current situation.

In the morning,(Sans was the first to wake up, surprisingly) Sans found that he had fallen asleep next to Frisk. He simply slipped of the bed and took a "shortcut" to Grillby's. It was closed. That pissed Sans off, he understood why, it was still pretty early in the morning. It was just that Sans needed to go somewhere to clear his mind. A place popped into Sans's head, he hadn't been there in a while because Pap kept getting angry he was sneaking off. He went to the forest just outside of Snowdin. "Hey, sis," Sans sighed as he sat in front of an Elm tree. "I know I haven't talked to you in a while but, you know how it is. Stuff to do, places to be." Sans sometimes thought he was crazy. Talking to no one, his sister was gone but he hoped she could hear him somehow. "Heya, I-uh met a human." Sans paused as if he was sure someone would answer. He stopped talking hoping he would hear her angered chastise about how dangerous and deadly humans were. "Actually, she is a nice human. She spared us, freed us, gave us mercy. I know how you would react. You would probably say that it was just gig to catch us off guard. Honestly, this human, is kind. I wish you could see how innocent she is." He stopped again but the only thing that answered him was rustling leaves.

~le time skip~ afternoon~(they slept a long time okay?!)

 **MEANWHILE IN THE SKELEBRO'S HOUSE...**

 **Frisk POV**

Frisk was awake now, listening to Papyrus scream.

"WHERE DO YOU SUPPOSE HE WENT TINY HUMAN?" Pap was flailing his arms in the air as he ran around the house checking cabinets, the refrigerator, and closets. Sans was gone and he was making Pap worried, Frisk was worried too. She hoped he wasn't trapped somewhere or in danger.

"Don't worry Pap, Sans probably just went somewhere to… clear his mind?" Frisk turned her sentence into a question at the end because she was just guessing and 'clear his mind' was the first thing that she thought Sans would do if he went alone somewhere. "Maybe he went to Grillby's." Frisk suggested. It was better to have one idea than none. Once hearing this, Papyrus raced outside. Frisk followed, but instead of going to Grillby's she decided to continue. She passed the 'Welcome to Snowdin' sign and soon after a blizzard picked up. Frisk's heart dropped, but the thought of Sans in the horrible blizzard filled her with, DETERMINATION. Frisk pressed onward.

 **SANS P.O.V.**

A blizzard picked up so Sans took a shortcut to his room. He thought it was odd that he didn't hear anything. Sans went downstairs and saw that no one was home. Just as he was about to take a shortcut to Grillby's to see if they were there, Papyrus slumped through the door.

"Heya bro, what's up?" Sans asked confused to his behaviour. "Besides the celing."

"SANS! WHERE WERE YOU? FRISK AND I WERE SO WORRIED!" Papyrus ran over and hugged Sans.

"Hey, Pap. Where's the kid?" Sans asked worriedly. The kid wasn't in the room.

"THEY ARE WITH ME. THEY WENT WITH ME TO-" Pap cut off when he looked behind him. Frisk was gone.

Sans and Pap hurried outside, the blizzard had the door frozen shut. Sans wouldn't have it. He used his Gaster Blasters to blow away the door, and before Papyrus could ask about his powers, he raced outside. The blizzard was too strong, the winds almost blew Sans and Papyrus off their feet. Sans put Papyrus to bed, he reassured him that Frisk was probably picked up by someone else and was being taken care of. After Pap fell asleep, Sans walked into the storm. This was his fault and he had to fix it, Frisk could die in the blizzard and Sans wouldn't have it. Sans would find Frisk, he was DETERMINED.

 **FRISK P.O.V.**

Frisk could barely stand, let alone walk or run. She had been calling Sans name for the past hour and now her voice was hoarse. She was somewhere in the woods, alone. Frisk collapsed onto the ground when she realized her situation. No one knew where she was and neither did she, her voice was hoarse and she couldn't call for help, and there was a blinding blizzard so everyone was indoors. Her lungs were hot from the cold air and her legs hurt from so much walking. She was going to die. Frisk suddenly saw a bright light and a young woman come into sight, she was almost transparent. The woman wore a pure white dress that reached her knees, she had a blue satin ribbon tied around her waist with a large bow in the back. She had orange cat ears, or were they fox? She also had an orange, fluffy tail with a white tip. The woman had long red hair, or was it brown? Her eyesight wasn't working very well in the storm. Frisk scrambled to her feet and ran after her despite the fact that her legs felt like they were on fire, the woman led Frisk to a big elm tree and walked behind it. When she followed, the woman was gone, but at her feet was a hole that led into the roots of the tree. Frisk decided this was her best hope and climbed inside, the inside of the hole was actually warm and it soon pulled Frisk into sleep. She decided not to underestimate Sans, she has seen firsthand what he could do.

 **SANS P.O.V.**

Sans pushed forward calling Frisk's name, _what if she was dead?_ If Frisk was dead, then it was _his_ fault for going out on his own. Snowdin's weather is too unpredictable, they need to make sure to have an eye-socket on Frisk at all times. Sans walked to his spot by the elm tree, he wondered that, if his sister was really there, would she would help Frisk? His heart (?) almost stopped, he heard faint snoring. He twirled around and raced behind the tree. Sure enough, Frisk was in a little hole under the tree. Sans tenderly picked up Frisk, she was light and Sans could carry her easily. Sans was tired from his walking and couldn't teleport. Luckily, Sans had come here enough before to memorize his way home.

Sans tucked Frisk into his bed as he crawled in with them. The last thing he noticed before falling asleep is that Frisk had a Magnolia flower in her hair. _Huh, that was her favourite flower too right? Or was it flowers from a Flowering Crabapple tree?_

 **FRISK'S P.O.V**

Frisk awoke to a warm bed. She was lying in sans's bed, Sans was sleeping in the corner. _Oh no! I must have worried everyone when I fell asleep! I hope Sans is alright… Anyway, who was that ghostly woman? She wasn't human, but she wasn't a monster either… Maybe, a mix?_ These thoughts went through Frisks head for next hour or so. She dozed on and off between these thoughts. _Why was that woman so transparent? Was she a ghost? She can't be a ghost if she's a monster … Then she's human? But the animal ears and tail…_

" _Hey kiddo you alright?"_ A mystery voice questioned. Frisk looked above the thick sheets to see the ghostly woman.

"Hello, um…" Frisk didn't know what to call her, while she was trying to think of a polite name she answered.

"Scarlett, Scarlett is my name." Scarlett answered, obviously seeing her distress in what to call her.

"Oh um, Scarlett, who are you, I mean-" Frisk was struggling not to insult her.

"I am… a nobody," Scarlett passed off vaguely. "I am trapped in a dark place called the void, sometimes I can come to this world as a ghost."

"Then, if you wait a long time, can you come back as a person?" Frisk asked, hoping she would come back from the void, it sounded horrible there.

"Well, the longer I stay as a ghost, the greater my connection to this world. So, one day I can come back." Scarlett explains. Frisk wanted to ask about her family, but decided it might too touchy of a subject. After all, she didn't know how long Scarlett had been in the void. Maybe that was a question she could ask.

"How long have you been in the void?" Frisk asked, hopefully she wouldn't insult her in any way. After all, what if she hated humans, like the monsters once did.

"Hmm, what year is it?" Scarlett asked, obviously not knowing.

"201X" Frisk replied.

"Geez, we need to stop using variables in our years," She sighed. "I guess maybe, 17- 25 years now?" Scarlett stated it more like a question than an answer.

"Umm, do you have a family?" Frisk asked.

"That's a story for another time," Scarlett put, her voice wavering just a tad. Frisk hoped she wasn't alone. "Welp, I gotta go, everyone is going to wake up soon. And, could you not speak a word of me? Please?"

"Yeah, sure." Frisk answered nodding her head.

"Thank you." Scarlett farewelled phasing through the wall.

"Frisk?" Frisk jumped when she heard Sans's voice. "What are you doing up?" Frisk looked at him, his expression was still worried. She smiled and said she was okay.

 **SANS'S P.O.V.**

Frisk had been at him, peering at something. When he asked if she was doing, she said she was okay. "F-Frisk, i-i'm sorry, you being out in the blizzard like that, that was my fault." Sans apologized.

"No it wasn't," Frisk's answer surprised Sans, "It was my fault for going into the blizzard instead of going home. I should have known you would be okay with your shortcuts."

Sans walked over hugged Frisk. "I guess it's both of our faults right?" San's tried to loosen his guilt as he said this. He felt Frisk nod on his shoulder. "Welp, let's try to get more sleep, kay?" She nodded again as they both fell asleep beside each other.

** **Heya, Scarlett is my picture/avatar (Besides the clothes)**

 **BTW, just to be safe, I don't own any of those board/video games.**


	2. Invitation to a very special party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, Toby Fox does. Toby Fox, you made an amazing game. Tibia honest, this might turn into a Frans… Personally I think Toriel and Sans is more likely but I think Sans and Frisk would be cute if Frisk wasn't a child.**

Sans awoke to Papyrus's loud clanging downstairs, which meant breakfast was almost ready. Frisk, who was was snuggled up to him, started to awake as well. They both managed to get downstairs, Sans teleported, while Frisk limped. (Frisk's leg was still asleep.)

 **FRISK'S P.O.V.**

Sans was as lazy as ever, just teleporting downstairs while she had to deal with this intense tingling that appeared every time she moved. When she finally got downstairs, she saw the monstrosity of Papyrus's breakfast. It was a sculpture made out of noodles, spaghetti, and spaghetti pancakes. (Yes, spaghetti pancakes. Cause' that is totally a thing.) One was of Frisk, one of Papyrus, and one of Sans. The worst thing was, they were human sized. Both Sans and Frisk marveled at his creation.

"Papyrus, why, when, how did you make this?" Sans was confused and impressed at the same time.

"Sans," Papyrus's calm voice scared everyone in the room. "I-I don't know what to do anymore, I have gone where no spaghetti-connoisseur has gone before…"

"Pap, I-I don't understand, why-" Sans was cut off.

"Sans, you don't understand," Papyrus was setting everyone on edge. "I stayed up, all night doing this. I didn't sleep Sans."

"Pap, you okay?" Sans looked worried.

"No, how can I be _okay._ Sans, I-I don't understand reality anymore." Papyrus looked destroyed.

 **Sorry for the ooc back there. I couldn't help it, i'm sorry.** No I'm not. That was _flipping_ hilarious to write. (See my pun?)

~lator~

Papyrus was back to normal. Thank god.

"Hey kiddo, you wanna go to Grillby's?" Sans asked as Pap was heading to his post. Pap still wanted to recalibrate his puzzles even though the barrier was broken.

"Sure, why not?" Frisk replied as they took a 'shortcut' to Grillby's. The pair walked over to their usual spot, Frisk checked for a whoopee cushion and sat down. Frisk was a little worried about Sans, no whoopee cushion in the seat or hand and there hasn't been any puns recently. "Sans, are you okay? I mean, you haven't cracked a pun since my nightmare."

"What? Oh, i'm okay kiddo. It's just that… Thanksgiving is coming up, it would be the fifth Thanksgiving since the breaking of the barrier right?" Sans's question was weird, but she nodded a yes.

"What about it?" Frisk wondered what had Sans down. After she had said this, Sans murmured something she didn't hear.

 **Sans's P.O.V**

Sans hated promises, and how many times they were broken. His sister wasn't gonna come home… he knew it, he just did. There was no way out of the void.

"It's just, in all the other timelines, we never got this far." Sans sighed looking at Frisk. They had talked about the timelines before, when he told her he knew about the timelines, she wasn't surprised and said that she had thought so.

"Yeah, but I promise, _no more resets._ " Frisk promised, and Sans knew she had no idea how much those words actually meant to him. Those words were like the favourite blanket for a child, they can't sleep without it.

Grillby asked them what they wanted, Frisk ordered fries while Sans ordered the same.

"Want any ketchup?" Sans offered the bottle. _It blows my skull how innocent this kid is. It almost makes me think, how is it possible that this kid is so caring while once this kid brutally murdered him and everyone he loves. It's almost as if it's a completely different kid._

"No, don't you dare think I forgot your trick," Frisk glared at Sans. "I would actually like to eat this time."

"Kay, suit yourself." Sans laughed as he chugged down the ketchup. Sans internally chuckled too, she still hasn't forgotten his trick on her. That surprised him, most people just shoved aside his trick and forgot. That's how they were all gullible in the first place."

 **Meanwhile with Papyrus…**

"I WONDER HOW SANS AND FRISK ARE DOING WITH THEIR PUZZLES?" Papyrus thought aloud, "WHO AM I KIDDING, THEY ARE PROBABLY SLACKING OFF NYEH HEHE."

"Hey Papyrus!" It was Undyne, "Where is Sans?!"

"OH, HELLO UNDYNE, HOW ARE YOU TODAY? ARE YOU FINALLY GOING TO TRAIN ME FOR THE ROYAL GUARD?" Papyrus asked.

"Papyrus we went over this, and you didn't answer my question." Undyne had stopped yelling once she got close to Papyrus.

"OH, SANS IS PROBABLY SLEEPING AT HIS POST, OR HE IS AT GRILLBY'S!" Papyrus was yelling, as usual.

"Thanks Papyrus." Undyne waved as she walked away.

"I WONDER WHAT BUSINESS UNDYNE HAS WITH SANS?" Papyrus pondered, "THEY HAVEN'T TALKED VERY MUCH!"

 **Frisk's P.O.V.**

We were walking out of Grillby's when Undyne almost tripped over Sans.

"Gah!" Undyne yelled as she stopped suddenly to keep herself from tripping over him.

"Sup Undyne, thought you might _fall_ for me for a sec. I guess I was wrong," Sans added, "and I'm glad I was wrong."

"Haha, very funny Sans. But I want to invite you to Alphys's and I's wedding!" Undyne seemed hyped, " I mean, I didn't give one to Papyrus, because if he went, I know you would force yourself to go and I don't want that. Because you _are_ the older brother right?"

"Oh, good for you. I'll go if I don't forget." Sans replied. Frisk elbowed him in the ribs, careful of his 1 hp. She gave him a warning glance. "Okay, i'll go. But only if there is ketchup." Frisk shot another glare, but this time, it was laced with laughter.

"Hey, we're not forcing you to go." Undyne was still hyped. "But if you say no, I just drag you there! Alphys told me not to though…"

"I'll go." Frisk spoke up. Undyne's smile grew wider, if that was possible.

"Fine, besides, if I don't go, and Papyrus found out…" Sans left it there. Everyone understood. Papyrus would be reduced to saddened state for days.

 **Meanwhile with Papyrus…**

"I WONDER WHAT SANS AND UNDYNE ARE DOING!" Papyrus pondered aloud. "I WILL GO AND JOIN THEM!" He strode down the path to Snowdin. He quickly approached Grillby's. "UGH, GREASE. I DON'T SEE HOW SANS CAN HAVE SUCH LOW STANDARDS!" Papyrus threw his hands up in the air dramatically.

 **Sans P.O.V.**

"Speak of the devil, there's Paps now." He exclaimed, pointing behind Undyne.

"HELLO, FRISK, SANS, AND UNDYNE! I THOUGHT I MIGHT JOIN YOU! WHAT IS IT THAT YOU NEEDED WITH MY BROTHER UNDYNE?" Papyrus questioned.

Sans spoke up first, "Oh. Undyne was just invitin' us to the wedding."

Papyrus's smile brightened up more than ever as his hands flew up to his face. "REALLY!? WOWIE! THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN! WHOSE WEDDING IS IT?"

"Alphys's and mine" replied Undyne. Papyrus squealed like a 5 year-old at her words.

"REALLY? WOWIE! THAT MEANS WE _HAVE_ TO GO SANS! ALPHYS AND UNDYNE ARE OUR FRIENDS!" Papyrus was hyped. Almost (maybe more) than undyne.

 **Short Frisk**

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say bro." Sans replied lazily. He obviously didn't care, but that didn't matter to Frisk. One way or another, she was going to drag him out of his depressive cocoon and free him. Maybe this will help, Frisk needs to make him understand that life matters now because there aren't going to be anymore resets. No progress that he makes will be lost. Sans was one of the few people she hasn't saved. There's also flowey, and a mystery man, and maybe, it's probably a bad idea, but Chara too.

 **Sans P.O.V.**

"Alphys said not to force _anyone_ to go, even you Sans, so do you really want to go?" Undyne basically pleaded. Which was odd for her, maybe Alphys has rubbed off on her.

"Yeah, sure. I literally have nothing else to do. I have no plans." Sans shrugged as he replied.

"Speaking of plans, when is it?" Frisk questioned. She pulled out a mini calendar and a pencil. For being 14, she was really mature and organized. Sans guessed that was because she was the ambassador though.

"Umm… wait…" Undyne clicked at her phone. "Next spring, May 23." 

_After this Thanksgiving… After she is supposed to come… Will she be there? Will she come? No. No, it's impossible to escape the void…_ Sans thought to himself

"Sans? Are you okay?" Frisk and Undyne asked. Sans had a blank face, he obviously wasn't listening, nor had he heard them.

"HEY SAAAAANS" Undyne yelled as she started shaking Sans by the shoulders.

"Whaaa~" Sans was obviously confused about the violent behaviour. "U-U-Undy-y-yne I-I-I h-h-haven'-t-t-t e-even-n ma-ade a p-p-u-u-n-n y-e-t." Sans's speech was broken up by her shaking. She quickly stopped once she realized he was paying attention.

"Tibi-" Undyne cut him off.

"DON'T!" Undyne lifted a spear and others formed around her. "Any way, Next Spring, May 23."

"Cool" Sans looked away obviously more interested in the Nice Cream cart.

"How about we get nice-cream?" Frisk grabbed Sans's and Undyne's hands, Undyne quickly shifted so she was in lead and so that she was holding Frisk's hand instead of the other way around. Sans didn't care very much, he was more thinking about getting away as soon as possible so he could take a nap. He didn't really feel like making puns.

"C'mon Sans!" Frisk called to him. " It's time to stop skullking!" She giggled and he did too, Undyne had groaned.

"That was very Punny kiddo." Sans knew it was bad, even for him.

Frisk looked at him with a very disappointed look. That look stabbed him in the soul, _I'm losing my touch, who am I without my puns? Sis, you're killing me._ "Sans that was bad, can't you do better?"

"Sorry, I guess my stache of puns is bone-dry." _Little better, but that doesn't make up for the last one._ Surprisingly she laughed.

"You said a really bad one just so you could pull that one out right?" Frisk giggled.

"I'm glad you think i'm humerus." Sans was relieved, a decent pun. Frisk laughed again.

"You guys i'm still here…" Undyne growled. Sans had an intake of breath, that alone was enough to send Undyne over edge. " SANS DON'T MAKE A SINGLE OTHER PUN AND YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY LIVE TO SEE THE SUNSET!"

"Cod Undyne, clam down." Sans could barely say it through his chuckles.

"ARRGGGHHHH!" Undyne screamed.

 **With Papyrus…**

Hmm… I can see them yelling in the distance. I have this awful feeling that Sans has made one of those awful... UGH! Papyrus threw his hands into the air and stomped home.

 **Frisk…**

 _Undyne is attacking Sans with a flurry of spears. That isn't good, neither is the feeling that his dodges giving me. It seems so familiar… oh yeah the nightmare! But… It feels deeper than that, like I feel the aggravation of him dodging my slashes and thrusts. The horrible thing that I would never tell anyone is that, when I saw him die, a part of me wanted to jump for joy. That was wrong! Why did I feel that way?_ YOU FEEL YOU'RE SINS CRAWLING ON YOUR BACK~ =) _Gah! Who-Who was that?!_ Frisk Whipped around but no one was there. _What? Who was that? I could've sworn someone just talked to me…_ HELLO AGAIN FRISK~ =) _Who?_ MY NAME IS CHARA~ DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE FORGOTTEN. DON'T YOU REMEMBER? WE'RE BEST FRIENDS! =) HEHEHEHE!~ _NO! STOP TALKING TO ME! Just stop. I don't want you here. You're the same voice from my nightmare! You're the one who made everyone die!_ ME? OH NO. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO KILL. I WAS JUST A WILLING SPECTATOR! =) _NO! YOU! You… you…_ I desperately grabbed my head and shook it to try and get the voice to get away. Eventually my vision started to go black as I blacked out. That last thing I heard was Sans and Undyne talking in Unison. "Hey kiddo what wrong?!" and "Punk! Are you alright?!"

 **(Welp I tried making Sans talk in comic sans so I could make Scarlett talk in helvetica later, but… no. just, no.) Please review and say if you want it to be a Frans or not… The only reason I don't ship Soriel very hard is because in my mind, Sans is like 17-20 and Toriel is like 50. So… Yeah. I don't want to make him seem like a pedophile if I ended up doing Frans so Frisk is like 16 in this. Also, sorry this story is quite a bit shorter than the last one, it's because these two chapters are the longest chapters i've EVER written.**

 **Welp, goodbye See ya next tem! XD**


End file.
